The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device equipped with a triac and a manufacturing method thereof.
The triac is of such a device that two complementary thyristors are coupled in antiparallel with each other to thereby allow currents to flow bidirectionally. The triac is used for control of alternating current and the like.
A technique related to a planar type triac has been described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8 (1996)-107200 (patent document 1).